Darker Matters
by Anacy Bleeu
Summary: Liechtenstein rarely ever spoke her mind truefully, and when she finally does, nothing and no country is ready for what can never be changed again.
1. Shall We Begin?

Darker Matters, Chapter 1, Rated; Teen because of blood and mild langauge.

_Shall we Begin?_

_When will this meeting ever end? Then again it just started…,_ Liechtenstein ponders as the fuss of the other countries grows louder. Hungary is hitting Prussia with her frying pan. Germany is shouting for everyone to be quiet, _Germany, we both know no one listens. _ She turns around and faces her big brother, Switzerland, who is yelling at Austria about something that happened in their past, _they never seem to stop fighting._ Through all the noise, Liechtenstein hears someone drawing their sword rather quickly, then a solid slicing sound as the table shakes, jerking everyone's head to the direction of Japan, whom stands at the left far end of the oak table. Japan's katana sword is stabbed through the solid oak finish, his hand still on its hilt, his eyes obscured by his black hair which hangs loosely down as he asks, "Shall we begin?"-he pulls his katana out of the table and waves its tip at everyone-"Or would you like to continue?". _Score one for Japan! _ Liechtenstein thinks while smiling at the Asian Country, who, unlike her, has no problem speaking his mind.

"Tsk, right when I'm making my point", she hears the old England complain, he seems unusually upset today. She covers her mouth and tries not to giggle, she turns around to see England and his long-time rival, France, arguing under their breathes to each other trying not to be heard. This time Liechtenstein giggles, watching the two enemies fight had always entertained little Liechtenstein. Hearing the two fighting, Japan walks behind the two, whom are too busy fighting to notice, Japan with his katana in hand, smiles fiendishly. Japan slides the cold steel of his katana against the necks of the long time rivals, England and France freeze instantly and get petrified looks on their faces when Japan says, "It's rude to speak while someone is speaking publicly". _Score two for Japan!_

Liechtenstein's grin widens when Japan does this. _Finally someone knows how to return order and regain power!_ Then she gets a rush of regret, _why didn't I do I do that? How come I didn't speak up? I'm a coward… _Liechtenstein scolds herself and starts to sulk. Switzerland notices Liechtenstein's behavior, leans over, and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine big brother", Liechtenstein replies, gives Switzerland a fake smile, turns her head to window and stares outside. Switzerland looks at her confused, shrugs, and turns to see Japan standing next him. Japan raises an eyebrow and nods at Liechtenstein, Switzerland shrugs and looks back at Liechtenstein, whom sits to his left.

It is raining outside, the clouds are a dark grayish-blue, and not one piece of sky isn't covered by the gloomy haze. The rain is coming down is sheets of colorless needles. Everything outside looks to be some shade of gray instead of a color. This is not Liechtenstein's kind of weather, she much rather have it sunny compared to this. _Today is just not my day…_

Japan walks up behind Liechtenstein, who is too busy scolding herself to notice, he gently places his right hand on her shoulder, nearly scaring the little blonde to death. Japan leans near her ear and whispers, "I know how you feel, big thoughts with a small voice, and no one will listen when you speak". Liechtenstein blinks in shock, _how did he know that?_

"It's not that you're readable, which you are not, it's your reaction when Switzerland-san asked if you were okay. That's what told me, you were mad at yourself", Japan says as he backs away and starts scolding the other countries for their 'rude' and 'inappropriate' behavior. Liechtenstein gapes in shock, _how does Japan-san know so much, then again, he's older than me, the older the wiser right?_

"Do you countries even hear yourselves? I mean you need to take some responsibility sometimes, otherwise you sound completely, madly insane! I'm only saying this because I taught myself that if we don't learn from our own mistakes, we will only live in the mistakes and never understand why it keeps happening", Japan finishes out of breath. Liechtenstein's eyes nearly pop out her skull in shock, she and everyone in the room has never seen this side of Japan.

"But how can it be true if you taught it to yourself, because then we don't know if it is true? For all we know it could be a lie", China stands and comebacks Japan's remarks about their actions. Liechtenstein closes her eyes and tries to calm herself, _how can the countries be so rude when Japan-san has a great point?_

Liechtenstein stands up slowly, which catches everyone in the room's attention, she glances at Japan, who smiles and nods. Liechtenstein swallows hard and speaks, "Japan-san has a point, it's a self-learned lesson, doesn't matter how old or how young you are, what matters is if you chose to learn that lesson or not. We all learn it at different times in our lives, for some its sooner than others. I have learned this lesson quite recently honestly. And I had a great teacher and I don't mean myself", she smiles and turns to Japan who smiles back.

"Outrage! You are young and inexperienced, you clearly don't know what you are talking about!" China counters but Liechtenstein only shakes her head and replies, "As I said earlier, It does not matter your age, but if you chose to accept that we all need to change somehow and someway".

"That's not what you said earlier!"

"But that's what Liechten-san meant", Japan says falling into step next to Liechtenstein. Japan often shortened Liechtenstein's name because he thought it was too long.

China glares Japan then sits back down remorsefully. Liechtenstein grins, _score three for Japan! Score one for me! _ Liechtenstein feels a rush of pride, for once she had spoken her mind. Liechtenstein sits down and looks out the window to see the clouds have turned white and are starting to break. The sun peeks through the cracks in the once grayish-blue clouds. _Today just might be good after all!_

While Liechtenstein is looking out the window, she hears the sound of metal sliding across but she pays no mind to it. Then she hears Taiwan and Vietnam scream and people running, she turns around to see China attacking Japan with a dagger. Vietnam quickly grabs her oar and tries to stop China, but China pushes Vietnam back, and she falls into Taiwan. Taiwan runs over to China and tries to pull him off but he pushes her and fights her back. China chokes Japan and stabs Japan's heart. Taiwan starts crying and hugs Vietnam. _ No, no, no, he can't be dead!_


	2. Nice Game You Play

Darker Matters, Chapter 2, Rated; Teen because of blood and mild langauge.

_Nice Game You Play_

Japan falls to the floor gasping, '_blood_' spilling from his chest, the more he tries to 'breath' the harder it gets, and he starts to 'cough' up 'blood'. Italy runs over to him asking, "Japan are you okay? Don't die, please don't!". _They believe I am dying, they are falling for it._

"Nice game you play, aru", China says with an evil smirk on his face, gripped in his fist is the dagger pointed at Japan, ready to 'stab' again. The click of a gun's safety being turned off, is enough to get everyone's attention. Everyone turns their heads to where the sound came from. China gives a nervous glance over his left shoulder, his facial expression grows grim. Liechtenstein has a 22 pistol pointed at the left side of China's head and growls, "If Japan-san dies, you go too".

China's face doesn't change, he stands still for awhile, then grabs Liechtenstein's wrist, spins her around. She drops the gun and freezes when the gun she was once holding is pointed at her head, though if one thing is not shown, is that those green eyes reflect no fear.

Right when Liechtenstein is about to make her move, a sharp Italian accent shouts, "Look at what-a I found! It-a cute little kitty!". The brunette stands near the door holding a small white kitten, which has black fur around its eyes, resembling a masked criminal in Liechtenstein's mind. Almost as soon as the word '_kitty_' left Italy's mouth does Greece walk over, picks up the kitten, says thank you, and sits back in his seat.

"_Mien gott",_ Liechtenstein mutters under her breath, but quickly turns her attention back to Japan, who somehow is standing next to her smiling, his smile widens when he sees her looking at him confused, _time I show her what the _'blood' _is. _He winks at Liechtenstein, and pulls out of his pocket ketchup packets from McDonalds, America invited Japan to lunch before the meeting, and he smiles at her again. Liechtenstein slaps her forehead, Japan leans close to her ear and whispers, "Do you really think China-san would hurt me?"

"This was all planed, wasn't it", she whispers back.

"Look at China's dagger."

Liechtenstein glances at the dagger held by China's hand, notices something that she missed before, "_Dumm mich__!" _She scolds herself, the dagger China is holding has not a single trace of blood (let alone ketchup) on it, therefore there is no way China could have stabbed Japan.

By now everyone is starting to notice Japan standing and not '_dying_' anymore, and that no '_blood' _is on China's dagger. Everyone starts yelling curses in their languages, and scolding Japan and China for the game they have just played.

"_Figli di puttana!", _Romano shouts at them, his wild curl on the right side of his head is crumpled and quivering hard. His brown eyes dark with anger as he has his little brother hugging his side. "Not only is it rude that you'd pull this kind of stunt, but you"-Romano points at Japan-"are my _fratellino_ ally!"

The room grows quiet as everyone turns their heads to Japan, waiting to hear what the Asian nation's reply. Japan's smile fades, but his dull brown eyes glow as he says, "Do you know what today is?"

Liechtenstein connects her palm to her forehead, she should have known. Other nations and micro-nations (and by micro-nations, mainly Sealand, who sneaked in as Canada but was quickly noticed but everyone ignored him, Wy, and Seychelles, who France made come) look around confused while trying to remember the day.

"_Kesesese~!_ I'm too awesome fall for your stunts!", exclaims Prussia, after he remember the day's date.

Much to Japan's dismay no one else remembered the day, then an annoyed America (who didn't want waste his _heroic _time playing guessing games, as much as he liked Japan) stomped over to a calendar, and as soon as he saw the date he started to laugh, "Hey everybody! Happy April Fool's Day!"


	3. Well, That's Odd

3

Well, That's Odd

The rest of the meeting is chaos, every nation argues and shouts strings of curse words at each other, some even start fighting, and Liechtenstein just stands there, until Switzerland grabs her wrist and leads (I'm sorry, _drags_) her out of the building onto the sidewalk outside.

Liechtenstein gulps and says a silent prayer, and then looks at her big brother expecting a scolding or at him to say something, _anything!_ But Switzerland remains silent and motions for a cab, once inside the cab, he tells the driver where to go, and then sits in an unnerving silence.

Finally, after what seems like forever and a day, the driver drops them off at their destination, in front of a shop one block away from the home they own. Switzerland pays the driver and utters what seems like a thank you. And then they walk home in silence.

Once they get home, Liechtenstein makes sandwiches and a salad for diner, and they eat, all this and still not a single word or sound is made. After diner they head off to get ready to slumber, Liechtenstein takes a quick shower, and changes into her nightwear.

And for the first time since they got home, Liechtenstein speaks, "Goodnight, big brother."

Switzerland turns his head in surprise and blinks, before responding, "Goodnight, sleep well."

And with that being said, Liechtenstein enters her room and closes the door, then waits until she hears Switzerland enter his room and close the door, and then she heads to her bed and falls into a dream filled sleep.

Oh, and by dream filled, I mean, nightmare filled.

…

_The sounds of guns being fired, the blare from fighter and bomber planes above, the quaking of the land as bombs exploded. But worst of all the cries from her brother as more and more of his land got claimed by the Nazi empire that was ever expending. She had never cried so much in her life until then._

And that all replays in her nightmares, and the worst part is she can't force herself to wake up. Then finally, at seven o'clock in the morning, she wakes up with a jolt. She is covered head to toe in a cold sweat, after she calms herself down, she notices two things; first off her nightwear seems too tight, and America mentioned yesterday that it was April Fool's Day, but she has a hunch that he was lying.

But she would figure that out later, for now she is going to figure out way her clothes are so tight. She pulls on her clothes a bit before saying, "Well, that's odd." She slowly gets out of bed and heads for the door to go to the bathroom. Before she opens the door, she glances at a tall wall mirror by her door and stops dead in her tracks; she's grown a good five inches, her hair is a bit past her shoulders, she looks skinnier, her breasts had grown and she looks two full years older than she was. Liechtenstein blinks a couple of times, before sighing and heading to the bathroom, there she washes her face, and then messes with her hair trying to find a way to wear the purple ribbon in her hair. She tries putting in the ribbon the way she normally would but it doesn't look right so she uses the ribbon to tie her hair into a low ponytail that sits on the nape of her neck, she smiles, satisfied with how her hair looks,

She heads back to her bedroom and opens up her closet, since she had grown she wouldn't be able to fit in her usual red dress. She opens a box that Miss Hungary had given one year, the box was full of clothes Miss Hungary had bought her in case she grew. After looking through the box, Liechtenstein decided on a pale pink tuxedo blouse, a pair of pleated dark kakis with a thick leather red belt complete with a silver buckle, and lastly a pair of red leather shoes with a one inch heel.

She walks out of her room to go make breakfast, she walks into the kitchen to see Switzerland has already changed clothes and prepared breakfast. Switzerland looks at her up and down before saying, "I see you have grown". It wasn't uncommon for a nation to grow overnight.

She internally smiles, and replies, "What do you think?"

He puts her plate into her hands and answers, "I think it's acceptable."

She smiles softly and says, "Thank you."

Switzerland walk over to the back door and calls over his shoulder, "I will be right back."

He leaves.

As soon as the door closes, Liechtenstein puts down her plate, and rushes over to her brother's iPhone.

And she grins triumphantly, then becomes confused, she stares at the screen, which says the date.

_August 12, 2013_

_America lied._

_It was all a trick._

* * *

**Hey guys and ladies, to answer your questions, first off I'm still alive I am not dead, second off I blame school, state testing, my friends, writer block, lack of inspiration, and being sick for my late update. Just to let you know the story gets weirder, creepier, and darker from here on out. Also it is important that Liechtenstein grows, and her nightmares about WWII are also very very important. For anyone who might be wondering Liechtenstein and Japan are more like an unlikely duo, not really a pairing per say. Also if you catch any mistakes, please let me know, I wrote this at midnight, and edited a few parts, so this isn't the best quality chapter ever. But if you do catch any errors please tell me in a review or send my a PM. Also, OVER 400 VIEWS! I LOVE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE! Honestly over 400 views, in my opinion, is more awesome than Prussia, because I did not like this story when I first started writing it. And this summer I will be posting a song-fic series, centered around a center character from Hetalia, it will be Human AU, and most of the stories won't intertwine some might though, but it will be based off of songs. Well, until next time you crazy awesome people!**


	4. It's My Sister

4

It's My Sister

After Liechtenstein finished eating her breakfast, her and Switzerland headed for to the final world meeting for the next three months. And thankfully, the ride in the cab over to the meeting building wasn't silent like yesterday. They made small talk about simple nothing that popped up in their minds. The ride to the building short, maybe five minutes at the most.

Liechtenstein almost forgot she had grown until Miss Hungary exclaimed, "My dear look at you! I see you still have the clothes I gave you!"

Liechtenstein smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes, thank you again, Miss Hungary."

Then almost everyone noticed the young female nation had grown overnight. The attention was almost too much for the poor Liechtenstein to handle until everyone noticed a center nation sat at the table looking depressed.

The nation just sat there, one hand holding up his head, and the free hand scratching at the oak table in a tired manner.

"Should we ask him what's wrong?"

"No way, he'll probably kill us!"

The nations whispered nervously to each other, wondering who would dare ask the superpower what was wrong. And through all the nervous chatter, a small voice piped up, "I'll ask him."

Then silence, the other nations stared at Liechtenstein, but said nothing to try and convince her otherwise.

She made a sound of satisfaction and walked over to the table confidently. She sat in the chair right next to the depressed nation. The nation gave a small smile and said softly, almost half-heartedly, "доброе утро, sunflower. How are you?"

"Fine, Mr. Russia", in truth Liechtenstein didn't fear Russia at all, in fact he was very kind to her and told her fairytales. Of course Switzerland didn't like the idea of Liechtenstein being near the man, but surprisingly never tried to keep her away from him.

"I suppose, you are here to ask me what's wrong?"

"Yes, I am. And you don't have to tell me if you'd like."

The Russian man shook his head, "No it's alright. It is just-" he sighed "It's my sister, she is a little unwell at the moment. I'm sorry, she's not a little unwell, she is quite unwell, and seems to be getting worse."

"Mr. Russia if you don't mind me asking but which sister of yours is it?"

"Belarus, Ukraine is taking care of her, but she isn't getting better…"

Liechtenstein placed her hand on the older nation's shoulder and said sympathetically, "It's alright, I'm sure she will get better. They say, 'If there is will, there is a way', and with Belarus in mind she will probably will away the illness very quickly."

Russia brought his hand up slowly, patted Liechtenstein's hand, and in a very soft voice said, "Thank you, sunflower".

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by England's unmistakable accent as it cut through the air, "Now come on. Let's started, the sooner we get started the sooner we can leave to home".

He opened his mouth to say more but suddenly stopped and looked at the wall behind him thoughtfully.

"Hey Iggy! Ya' hallucinating again?" America laughed.

"Shut it, Yankee", England snapped. He walked over to the wall and placed his ear against it as if listening for something. Suddenly his eyes snapped open almost impossibly wide and quickly turned around. He said rushed, "Now listen we need-" but he was cut off by a loud ringing noise and then deafening bang as the wall crumbled down onto him.

The room filled with smoke and dust, but once most of it cleared, America ran over to the pile of what used to be drywall and plumbing pipes, and began pulling out pieces to try and find England under all the mess.

That was to be expected of the nation with a hero complex, what no one expected was the second explosion that came from under the floorboards that were right under America.

* * *

**Yes I am evil. Mwahahaha! My secret weapon; THE CLIFFHANGER! *Darth Vader theme music starts playing in the background* Is England okay? What about America? What's wrong with Belarus? Who planned the explosions? Write a review one or all of these question, I love to hear what you guys think, also leave a small explanation so its not entirely random, out-of-the-hat guess.**


	5. You

5

You

[2 weeks before the World Meetings]

[America's POV]

It was July 29, 2013, in two weeks it would be the last of the World Meetings for the year. America sighed contently, it was a nice summer day, there were no clouds, and the sun wasn't over powering.

He smiled to himself, he liked days like this, the days where you had no worries or concerns and could just live in the moment. But sadly he had to get home and pack because the World Meetings were going to be held in Switzerland this time, and America loved going to the host country a week early to sight see, it was a habit.

He walked to his simple two story home in Virginia. As he approached his home, the smell of cigarette smoke filled his lungs. He gave a small cough, he had stopped smoking in the 1980s, but that was only because drugs were more 'fun' and 'blissful' compared to sitting around with a wad of paper in your mouth.

There was a deep yet soft laugh that echoed across the porch, and the American stopped dead in his tracks to turn and face the man he hadn't seen or heard from since the Cold War.

And all the American could say was, "You"

The other nation chuckled darkly, releasing smoke as he did, and grinned, "Me". By now the sun had already set, it began to get cooler, and the first stars began to pierce the sky, so it was quite hard to see the other man, all you really could see was the burning tip of his cigarette and it's smoke.

America narrowed his eyes to glare at the other nation and stated evenly, "I thought you isolated yourself from the world."

The other nation laughed and inhaled through his cigarette before grinning widely, "Even a turtle most come out of his shell at one point".

"Well, I hoped this turtle would stay inside a little bit longer", America took a step closer, trying to look intimidating, but the other took a step closer too, and when he wanted to the other man could look just as intimidating.

The man smiled and blew smoke out from in-between his teeth as his already wide grin, grew even wider as he cupped the American's chin in his hand and softly in an eerie voice said, "Sometimes hopes don't come true. Listen, I still have unfinished business with you. I will give you three chances to surrender; the first will affect an enemy of yours, the second will affect someone important to you, and the third will get you right in the core."

The man turned to leave and over his shoulder called, "Don't worry, I won't be there _during_ the meetings, but I will definitely be there _before_".

And with that said the other nation started to walk away, and as he was leaving, America heard the nation singing,

_"It's raining._

_It's pouring._

_The young man was bored and_

_He sat in bed_

_Voices in his head_

_And went insane in the morning!"_

* * *

**Hey you guys! Okay the other nation in this chapter is the person who set the bombs, and no the nation is NOT Russia. Please review, reviews make me happy! Leave a review if you find an error or tell me who you think the other nation is and why you think it's that nation. Also I made a boo-boo in chapter 3, the year is 2013, so the story is a couple months in the future, and it needs to be in order for me the have a plot. And remember that song the other nation sings at the end, it is very important!**

**Ta-ta lovelies!**


	6. As Far As She Knows

6

As Far As She Knows

[3 Days before the First of the World Meetings]

The clicking of black leather high heel boots on the cold tile floor could cause the bravest person to get tingles up and down their spine. Her icy blue eyes were fixed in an icy glare that could make anyone shiver.

The city was asleep, the roads were empty, and every house had every light turned off, except one light in one room. The room she was heading to.

She finally reached the door at the end of the hall, she stopped momentarily to adjust her fur lined collar, and smirked before gripping the doorknob with a gloved hand. She slowly opened the door, lifting the door slightly to make sure the hinges didn't creak. As soon as the door closed, she turned to face the man who had his back towards her.

He was hard to miss yet hard to spot in a crowd. He wore his nation's uniform with pride. He had a creepy disposition and never had a simple mind set. And as far as she was concerned, he was the worst nation in the world.

His voice echoed jarringly in the study, that was a mess with papers, books, and notebooks filled with information on a plan that would spin the world into a third war, "You're late."

She shrugged and dropped a empty vile on to the paper covered desk and replied emotionlessly, "By thirty-four seconds".

The younger man turned around slowly and approached the desk, he grabbed the vile and tossed it in the air and swiftly caught the vile again. He gave the woman tired look before saying, "You're still late".

All the woman did was shrug before saying impassively, "It has been done". She began to turn around to leave but the man seized her arm and pulled her roughly over causing her hip to slam into the steel desk, she could smell the smoke in his breath he whispered harshly into her ear, "Who said you were done?"

The woman kept a straight face and stared blankly into the man's eyes as he asked her, "So, how was it?" The man turned, pulled out a cigarette pack, took out a cigarette, lit it, before inhaling deeply.

The woman smirked at the question before answering, "Oh, it went very well. She is quite talkative when she's talking to someone she thinks is an stranger, not family. Also it's quite easy to slip poison into a Bloody Mary mixed with vodka".

The man gave a light chuckle at that before he gave the woman a questioning look but before he could open his mouth, she said, "As far as she knows, she has mercury poisoning."

"How long till-"

She interrupted, "Someone else notices? The day of the first meeting."

"Good", the man laughed and faced the woman, placing his hand on the edge of his desk, while leaning front to look her straight in the eyes, "Why did you agree to poisoning your own sister so quickly?"

The woman copied the position the man was in, and leaned forward, almost nose to nose with her sort of friend and replied coolly, "You know how bad sibling rivalry can be."

She pulled the cigarette out of the man's mouth before pulling the man into a kiss, when she pulled apart she put the cigarette back in the man's mouth, gave the man a saucy wink, walked straight over to the door, and before the door closed behind her, she called, "спокойной ночи."

They had nothing special or really anything between them they were just partners. After all, the woman was strange, cruel, a sadist, a tease, and cold. Very _cold_.

The man just huffed then smirked, before he himself walked out the door, but he just walked over to the fourth room on the right. He opened the door slowly, before looking at the angry face of his brother and started laughing. His brother looked him straight in the eyes as he walked over and spit in his face before saying, "You're a madman."

"Well, only a madman can do this", he pulled a knife out of his pocket and sliced upwards on his brother's chest. His brother clutched his chest and fell to the ground to get kicked in the face. He stared at his bleeding brother before smirking and saying with mock sweetness, "Goodnight". And with that said he kicked his brother in temple, knocking out his weak brother.

* * *

**Yay! Another confusing as hell chapter! Okay, here's a hint to who the woman is, first off she isn't a country, she's a part of a country. She is one of my OCs that I really like. Sorry, no hints to who the man is, you can keep guessing who he is. Also this story's at almost 1,000 views! Thanks to all the people who favorite and/or followed this story. Please drop a review, they make me happy!**


	7. Never Had A Better Drink

7

Never Had A Better Drink

[Before the Second World Meeting, Twenty-six minutes before the explosions]

[Belarus' POV]

It was quiet in the house, Ukraine had left two minutes ago to get more black rye bread and water for Belarus, since those were the only two things she could eat and stomach. It was quite boring really, she couldn't get up and walk, she couldn't even collect her thoughts as much as to create a sentence that someone else could barely make sense of.

Her hair was thinning, she had dropped over five pounds, she could hardly remember what happened yesterday, the skin on her hands was starting to peel, her lips and cheeks turned bright red, and her fingernails were starting to fall off.

She sighed and looked over at the clock.

7:36 a.m.

It was too early to really do anything in Belarus' opinion, she decided to sleep, like she had been doing for the past week.

At 9:04 she woke up to the sound of the front closing and a voice calling from the front of the small home, "Belarus, I'm home!"

But it wasn't the soft, sympathetic voice of her older sister, no, this voice was harsh and emotionless. That was the voice of her younger sister. That was the voice of the person who poisoned Belarus.

Belarus propped herself up using her elbows and turned her head towards the direction of the voice to get greeted with rough push back down on to the couch. Though the room was dark, shining white teeth, a pair of ice blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair tied to look like a bow sitting atop a head was clearly visible.

The woman laughed and said, "Now dear, it's best you lay down in your condition. You don't have very long before you go entirely mad. But let's talk about something else. So how was the drink?"

It took Belarus a couple of seconds to form words in her head, before she could respond with her voice dripping in venom and sarcasm, "I have never had a better drink in my life".

Belarus' sister laughed coldly, "And poor you, it looks like your life will be ending very soon, my dear".

"I will stay alive!"

"Oh, that's what they all say! But just remember this, you wrench. I'm both stronger than you and can hide forever without ever being found."

Belarus huffed and growled, "You have never been strong!"

"What country am I a part of?", she wrapped a hand around Belarus' throat and began to squeeze.

Belarus gasped out, "Russia."

"Very good, and who am I?", she gripped Belarus' throat even tighter.

Belarus was starting to suffocate, "Siberia".

Siberia laughed and released her grip on her older sister's throat, "Now any famous last words, sister dear?"

"Burn in hell, Siberia."

"I'll meet you there", and Siberia pulled out a switchblade and slit Belarus' throat, deep enough to kill Belarus without spraying blood all over the place. Siberia grabbed a blanket and covered Belarus' body but left the neck exposed. Then the front door started to open, Ukraine was home.

Siberia ducked into a dark corner, and watched as Ukraine approached the couch, and moved to adjust the blanket covering Belarus' body.

Then Ukraine let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**Yes, I had to kill Belarus, and I feel like crap because I had to, I love Belarus and I cosplay as her. So now you know who the woman in the last chapter was, it was Siberia, one of my OCs. I'm not, however going to tell you who the man is yet, I want you guys to guess who the mastermind to all this chaos is. Also this week I'll try to post as much as I possibly can because next week I'm going to New York for the first time! Yay! And I'm sharing a hotel room with two insane Hetalia fangirls like me. New York beware, the Insanity Ward is coming! Okay well until next time you crazy awesome people!**


	8. I Wasn't Even There!

8

I Wasn't Even There

[Right after the second explosion]

[Liechtenstein's POV]

There was so much smoke, not only was it blinding, it was suffocating. Liechtenstein's eyes stung and were heavily tearing up, she could hardly breathe without her lungs burning. And just to make matters far worse, she was fourth closest to the explosions, England, America, and Russia being the closest. The force of the second explosion was much stronger than the first, and was strong enough to push the still petite Liechtenstein out of her chair and on to the ground _and_ cause Russia to become unsteady.

Nations had already start pulling others out of the meeting room which had now started to sound and look like a war zone. Liechtenstein barely had time to react before someone grabbed her from under her arms and half-dragged half-carried her out of the room in to the hallway which was filling quickly with coughing and wheezing nations. She was placed gently against a wall, she leaned forward to get up, but was pushed lightly against the wall again. She vision was still very blurry, her lungs continued to burn, and her ears were still slightly ringing from the sound of the explosions. And faintly she could make out the person who pulled her out of the room, from what she could see the person had short black hair and brown eyes. It was defiantly Japan. She could see that his lips were moving but couldn't hear what he was saying over the ringing in her ears.

"Wh-what?" she rasped out finally.

Japan's lips started moving again but she only caught the ending half of what he was saying, "-isn't out yet, so just wait here until then, alright?"

She just nodded pretending to have heard all of what he said. He stood up and ran back into the meeting room to pull more nations out.

By the time Liechtenstein's lungs and eyes stopped burning, which wasn't too long, Japan managed to pull out a frantic China, a confused Taiwan, an unsteady Vietnam, and a unconscious Philippines, who was sitting fairly close to the first explosion.

And Liechtenstein was personally very surprised when she saw Russia. Russia came out of the meeting room holding a limp America over his shoulder. He put America down against the wall, and stared at the American, who had burns up his arms, splinters of wooden floor boards stuck in his hands, and several cuts on his face. She could see America shiver unconsciously when the Russian superpower placed two fingers on the American neck to check for a pulse. She would swear on her life, she saw Russia give a sigh of relief after finally getting a pulse from the other superpower. She was too far away to hear what Russia said precisely but it was something with in the lines of "Why do you do this to yourself?" or "Why are you such an idiot?".

America's lips started to move as if he was trying to form words, the Russian leaned in closer to try and understand what the American was trying to say. Russia listened to the American as he whispered something over and over, the Russian man blinked in surprise and muttered something under his breath while shaking his head.

Then there was a collective gasp as Japan walked out of the meeting room carrying the most pitiful sight in the world; England. England had third degree burns up the back of his arms, the back of his right shoulder and down his back. He had several nicks on his face and his blonde hair was turning red from the blood that was seeping out of a gash on the back of his head.

Liechtenstein covered her eyes, not wanting to see the horrific sight in front of her. Thankfully, Switzerland saw her, ran over and held her tightly, while blocking her view of the pitiful excuse of what was England.

… [Japan's POV] …

They got England to the hospital, and America finally regained full consciousness. After that everyone started to head outside but Japan caught sight of America pulling China away, and Japan decided he would follow.

Japan approached the two nations and asked, "May I join you conversation?"

America looked at his friend and replied, "Sure" then he turned his attention to China and asking, "So what set you off yesterday and made you attack Japan?"

"I did what?!" China exclaimed taking a step back, "I wasn't  
even there, at yesterday's meeting! There was a weather delay in Beijing so I didn't get here till last night, I swear!"

"Damn it! He said he wouldn't!" America muttered under his breath looking very angry.

"Are you all right America-san?"

The American shook his head and replied in a dead voice, "Yeah just remembered something".

After explaining to China what happened during the first world meeting, they headed to the airport to go home, but America said he would stay to make sure England would be okay.

Japan had noticed something while getting nations out of the meeting room, and wasn't heading home, he was heading towards Seoul.

He finally reached South Korea's home, and knocked, but when he knocked the door opened on its own. He looked through the home but South wasn't home, then something caught his eye.

On a small corner table was note that said:

_If you're looking, he isn't here._

_He probably won't ever be back._

_And the place that he is at._

_You can't get to,_

_ -NK_

And for the first time in centuries, the Japanese man swore

* * *

**ONE THOUSAND VIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Anyways! In response to a review I had gotten, no I don't think that China would randomly attack people, in fact he didn't! Someone else did! I know I'm mean, aren't I? This chapter has the biggest hints to who set the bombs. Also, Belarus being poisoned and murdered was the first warning, the bombings were the second warning, so what's the third? I wish I could tell you, but I won't! And what do you think Alfred said to Ivan while unconscious? Also yes, I ship Russia and America, they're my ****_I-hate-your-guts-but-I-will-save-your-dumbass-if-I -have-to _****pairing. But sorry yaoi fans I won't add a RusAme moment unless I get enough reviews saying to write the RusAme moment. Well until next time!**


	9. Only Sane One Left

9

Only Sane One Left

[Japan's POV]

Japan reread the note over and over, wondering what he could do now his own, without telling anyone. He began to come up with a plan, until a pale hand snatched the note out of his hands.

The pale hand belonged to a girl, who was a great deal shorter than Japan, and bared a sickly pale complication that resembled that of a dead person. She read the note out loud and she finished, she made a disgusted face, crumpled the paper up, threw it on the ground, stomped on it with a black flat shoe that was wore out at the tip near the toes and at the heels and looked too small. She sighed, then fell to her knees and began to cry into her hands.

Japan felt like he should have known who the girl was but couldn't quite figure it out. He kneeled down next to the girl and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. The girl gasped and stumbled backwards, pushing Japan's hand away, it was like she hadn't seen him in the first place. She took a deep breath, which sounded like a choked rasp over an actually breath, and in a shaky whisper said, "I'm sorry I didn't see you". That's when it clicked in Japan's mind, the Korean accent, the small body, the dull grayish-brown eyes, the horrible memory, and complete utter lack of attention span. And memory of her being held by South as she cried, and the murderous look in North's eyes when Japan had gained and/or terrorized control over the Korean peninsula during the Second World War.

"38-san?"

The 38th Parallel looked up slowly, and after a long blank look, her eyes widen and she rasped, "Japan?"

But her short attention span kicked in as she began to think about North Korea's note, "He said he won't fucking do anything! The little lying bastard!"

And Japan had forgotten, the little girl had a nasty temper, was extremely rude and blunt, and had the mouth of a sailor, also she could beat Romano when it came to cussing.

"38-san, what did he say he wasn't going to do?", Japan snapped the girl's attention back on topic.

"He said that if I hid underground for a couple of years, he swore he won't do a damn thing to South as long as he couldn't see my pitiful face. So I hid underground not wanting to have South get fucking hurt, but now I see why North would want me hidden, because if I'm not present at the border he could easily sneak in get South, and do any damn thing he wanted seamlessly. I'm probably the only sane one left out of my brothers."

"What do you mean the only sane one left?"

38 gave Japan a hopeless look before saying, "You know what North did to his own people. What makes you think he won't fucking do the same to South and his people?"

… [America's POV]…

… [Two days after the explosions]…

America arrived home late a day, because he stayed in Switzerland an extra day to make sure England, a close friend and ally, was alright after those two explosions. Once he was thoroughly reassured that England would be fine, he boarded a flight home.

But what waited at his door when he returned home was not a welcomed sight.

"So what did think about my little show during the meetings?"

There he was, strutting over to the American like a proud cat returning from a good hunt, with that long brown haired braid swung over his right shoulder, and a newly lit cigarette hanging lazily out of a grin so big, it'd put the Cheshire cat to shame. And standing in front of America, in all his arrogance, was the infamous North Korea.

America growled, "You said you won't be there at the meetings!"

"Oh, but I'm nation, am I not? So I have to attend at least one meeting."

"You're not a nation. You're an insane bastard!"

North Korea gasped mockingly before giving the American a pout, "You're so mean to me America!"

"Also you messed up North. England's a friend of mine not an enemy."

"Oh I know. That was the second warning, the first has already happened, you'll know by tomorrow."

And North Korea blew a puff of smoke into America's face, before walking off, smirking all the while.

* * *

**So North Korea's behind all this shit, and he's taken over his twin brother. Awww crap, that's just great isn't it? Also now you've met my other OC the 38th Parallel, she was my first OC. Yes she has the mouth of a sailor and a horrible temper which you will see in a later chapter. And just to let you guys know the rating might change to M because of either the next chapter or chapter 11 because of what is implied that happens and mentions of something that happened in the past to America. The poor thing! I love America! I'm American and European, don't ask what countries from Europe because it's a long list. And one last thing, I have not gotten any reviews asking for the RusAme scene and if you want the RusAme scene, you'd better leave a review, I don't care if it's only one review, because the RusAme scene will happen in the next chapter, if someone leaves a review! Ciao, bellas and bellos!**


	10. That's Almost Exactly What You Told Me

10

That's Almost Exactly What You Told Me

[America's POV]

[Midnight, same day North Korea spoke to America]

America did not sleep well that night at all, his normally good dreams turned to nightmares, and all the nightmares were true, they all were just replays of bad memories. But one dream wasn't bad, it was a memory, but not a hellish one. If fact it just haunted the American nation on a large scale.

**[America's Dream]**

**[Day of the bombings at the World Meetings]**

**[At hospital in Switzerland]**

America had just finished talking to the nurse who would be taking care of England until he recovered. The nurse said that England would be fine and would recover quickly considering the fact he was a nation. The hospital England was at was certified to care for nations and house them if necessary. The nurse even said that it was a miracle England came out of the explosions without losing a limb.

And America, well his left arm was in a sling, and he limped when he walked, which wasn't a very graceful stride, it was highly unstable but he could walk.

But even after being reassured by the nurse several times, America still worried, something in the back of his mind was nagging at him telling him something very, very bad was happening somewhere in the world. Sure, he seemed clueless and seemed to not sense the mood, but really he noticed details, tiny details, important details. He knew several languages, but only used that knowledge when trying to persuade people or when a very serious matter was at hand, and he also was very smart, and could up with ideas, smart ideas that would work in a long run. But something, _something_, was defiantly wrong, but he didn't know what.

He brushed aside the feeling, thinking that it was only his worries for his long time ally, close friend, and former caretaker. He kept reminding himself that England was going to be fine, in a vain attempt to keep the nagging feeling away.

America closed his eyes, sighed, and put a hand up to his forehead, feeling a headache begin to grow. The nagging feeling started to leave until an all too familiar voice asked, "Are alright Америка?"

"Why the hell would you care, commie bastard?" America growled and continued to massage his temples.

Then America looked into the eyes of his most 'hated' former enemy, and saw that the taller man had a dead serious look on his face. That's when America dropped his normally happy disposition and became the man that led him and the Allies to winning the Second World War.

"What is it now? Please, don't tell me there was a third explosion."

"нет, I won't tell you because there wasn't", the other superpower replied his facial expression never changing.

The American turned his head away from the Russian, nodded and said evenly, "That's good to know".

Then Russian switched to his native tongue and in a voice slightly above a whisper said, "But I have a question to ask you about the explosions".

That caused the American to snap his head around to face the Russian, who had taken two steps closer. Having gotten America's full attention back, Russia continued, "After the second explosion, we started taking people out of the room, when we finally got you and England out of the room, you had told me something while you were still partially unconscious. You had told me that you knew who caused the explosions, and you told me who you thought it was". Russia pointedly left out the fact, he was the one to pull America out of the meeting room, for fear it would make the American extremely uncomfortable.

America's eyes widen briefly, before he replied in Russian, sounding as passive as he could while trying to hide his anxiety, "I highly doubt it was him. After all, North has kept himself in isolation for so long, and he's incredibly weak".

Russia gave America an odd look and America realized his mistake.

"America, you told me almost the exact same thing after the explosions".

"I didn't want anyone to know…" America rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"How long have you known something like this would happen?"

"Two weeks before the World Meetings, North even came and me himself that he was planning something".

The Russian gave a frustrated sigh and shook his head, Russia opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a shrill cry of laughter coming from a waiting room around the corner. Russia smiled softly as he watched two siblings chase each other around. But while Russia smiled at the little scene, America cringed and covered his ears.

After receiving a wary look from Russia, America asked in English, "How can you like loud little kids over adults that have much more common sense?"

Russia laughed and leaned closer to America and whispered, "No, no, America, I like some adults that have common sense. The reason I don't like you is because you don't always use that common sense".

And just to prove the exact opposite of what he just said, Russia pressed America's head against the wall and kissed the smaller man.

America didn't have really any reaction to this, because of one main reason he would never admit, but it wasn't the first time his former enemy kissed him. Hell, he didn't know how many times when no one was looking, that the Russian randomly kissed him.

And when they pulled apart, America said emotionlessly, "You really are shameless, aren't you?"

The Russian smirked and whispered, "I could say the shame to you, because you never try to stop me."

And that's how his conversion with Russia ended.

* * *

**So there's your RusAme scene, and you have Hikairi Koneko to thank because with Hikairi's review, that kiss would have never happened. And please, if you don't like yaoi, don't give me any shit about it, because Hikairi wanted that scene and I'm sure someone else wanted that to happen too. So don't give me any shit, and besides there probably won't be another yaoi moment unless someone pesters me into it. Also thank Ayumi Kudou, Ayumi has left a review for almost every chapter! Please review! Until next time!**


	11. A Thing The World Does Best

11

A Thing The World Does Best

[Liechtenstein's POV]

[Morning after the Explosions]

When Liechtenstein and Switzerland got home, not one word was uttered. When dinner was served, Liechtenstein didn't eat instead, just went to bed. And when Liechtenstein changed her clothes, she threw her shirt and pants into her bathroom's sink and closed the door hoping that in the morning the clothes won't smell like smoke and that any second she would just wake up and it would all have been a dream.

Oh, what a horrible state she would be in when she woke up in the morning and the clothes would still smell like smoke. The poor girl.

But instead of waking to the smell of her smoky clothes, she woke to the sound of her brother's phone ringing and Switzerland pacing in the hall way outside her closed door. She began to sit up in her bed when Switzerland slowly opened her bedroom door.

He mustn't have gotten enough sleep or what the phone call was about must have startled him, or it could have been both judging by the circles under his eyes and his pale complexion.

Before Liechtenstein could ask any questions Switzerland cleared his throat and said, "Get changed, we will be eating on the way".

Liechtenstein nodded curtly, understanding she won't be told what was going on, and she knew not to ask any questions but to just do what she was told to do. Switzerland left and closed the door behind him, leaving behind a tense and nearly depressing air. Liechtenstein sat on her bed for a minute collecting her thoughts, and then her stomach turned as a realization came to her. _Someone was dead._

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, but she pushed them back, trying to stay as calm and collective as possible. She sighed, she enjoyed England, he was very kind to her and he was one of the few nations Switzerland allowed her to be alone with at times. She tried to force herself to think that maybe England wasn't dead but she couldn't think of anyone else that could have died, after all England was the closest to the explosions, so it would make sense for England to have dead.

Liechtenstein closed her eyes and tried to force her mind onto something else but she couldn't. Giving up on her vain attempts to change her mind, she forced herself out of bed and walked to her closet. She looked through her closet and pulled out a dress similar to the red one she had, but it wasn't red, it was black. She quickly changed into her dress and walked to her bathroom door, she sighed and pushed the door open. She was greeted with the smell of smoke do to her clothes, she filled her sink up with water and soap and quickly dropped her clothes into the sink, she knew she could have just put her clothes in a washing machine but she just had to get rid of the smoky smell.

When she finished washing the smell out of her clothes, she ringed the water out of them and placed them in her tub to dry. She turned to face the bathroom mirror and began to style her hair into two braids, like her hair was before she decided to cut her hair to look like Switzerland. She tied the ends of the braids with black ribbons. Before leaving her room, she grabbed a pair of black flat shoes, and stopped. Something's off, she looked around the room cautiously and noticed her curtains swaying and that they was a strange sickly sweet smell in the room. She creped over to her dresser, opened a drawer, and from under her underclothes in the drawer, she pulled out a loaded 22 pistol. She slowly approached the window, finger ready to pull the trigger. She stopped and took a deep breath before pulling back her drapes.

Luckily she didn't have to pull the trigger, but her window was, most defiantly opened, and she wasn't the one who opened it. She moved the gun down to her side, and looked around outside. There was no sign of anyone walking through the grass outside her window. Maybe Switzerland opened her window at night to get rid of the smoky smell.

She closed her window, and placed the pistol back into its respectable drawer. Deciding it was best to forget about her window, she opened her door to find Switzerland standing there waiting for her. Switzerland nodded, and led her to the door. Outside waited a black car, the car took them to the nearest airport. There they boarded a small jet, this jet was designed to fly faster than the speed of sound, and was strictly used to transport nations in case of emergency meetings.

A little after the plane took off and the duo was given breakfast, Liechtenstein turned to face her older brother, she began to open her mouth to ask a simple question that would answer her many question or just cause her want to ask more questions.

Switzerland answered before Liechtenstein could ask any question, "We are headed to Moscow".

That didn't answer any of Liechtenstein's question, it just confused the poor girl even farther, but she didn't ask her brother anymore questions, and turned her attention back to her breakfast.

She finished her breakfast and stared out the plane's window thoughtfully, trying to figure out way they would be heading to Moscow, of all places. Slowly, her eyelids started to become heavy, but before she let sleep control her, she realized something and smiled softly to herself.

_They were headed to Moscow, which meant England wasn't dead._

…

Liechtenstein woke to Switzerland gently shaking her, she rubbed her eyes, and realized that they had landed already. She began to stand up but lost her balance, Switzerland caught her and asked if she was alright, Liechtenstein nodded and said she was fine, but she wasn't, her head was foggy and her stomach felt funny.

They were escorted to a tall building towards the middle of Moscow and were told to go to the forty-seventh floor and to room 4708.

When they got to the room, every nation was already there, and in the place of the usual chaos before the meetings, was a solemn silence.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein took the last two open chairs, and turned to face the two people who stood in the front of the room, Russia and Ukraine.

Russia sighed and with his voice wavering said, "I have some bad news. Belarus is dead. She was murdered. And this was left on my door this morning".

Russia placed a paper on the table. The note said:

_So this is what happens,_

_Is everything we work for in life nothing?_

_Being dead, is it a good or bad thing_

_Everything disappears at one point_

_Really is there anything worth living for?_

_I, for one don't know, but I know this_

_A thing the world does best is start wars._

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back from New York! New York was awesome but I would never be able to live there. Sorry for the late update. Also someone un-favourited this story, so this is to that person; Thank you for un-favouriting this story, you have motivated me to write more and I for one don't mind that you no longer like this fanfiction because you know what they say, One man's trash is another man's treasure, so thank you. And a big thanks to all the people who follow, favourite, and review you guys are amazing! Until next time, ciao!**


	12. Wants You To Know

12

Wants You To Know

[Liechtenstein's POV]

[Moscow, Russia; Day after the explosions]

The note was passed around the table so that way everyone could get a better look at it. When the note reached Liechtenstein she held onto it longer than everyone else, and then she noticed something, "Um, Mr. Russia, do you have a pencil?"

Russia looked at her confused but answered, "да". She walked over to Russia and stood next to him. He handed Liechtenstein a pencil, and she began circling the first letter of each line on the paper and wrote out the letters on the bottom of the page. When she finished, she handed the paper to Russia and said, "I think the killer wants you to know who they are".

Russia took the paper and read what Liechtenstein wrote out at the bottom of the paper;

_Siberia_

Russia cursed under his breath, shook his head, but he turn to face Liechtenstein and said, "Thank you sunflower, you are a big help."

And poor little Liechtenstein's heart broke when she saw the broken, mournful, empty look in Russia's eyes as he thanked her. Russia passed the paper back around the table again. Other nations began to whisper and murmur to each other while Liechtenstein headed back to her sit but she noticed something, I mean, _someone_ was missing. Japan. And someone else wasn't at the solemn meeting, America.

Liechtenstein took her seat quickly, then something clicked in her mind. Siberia was an area in Russia therefore Siberia had to be the younger sibling to Russia. And then something else clicked. Liechtenstein gasped and in the most worried tone exclaimed, "Mr. Russia!"

She stood rather quickly but she lost balance and stumbled backwards, knocking over her chair, all while beginning to cough up a nearly translucent white liquid. Her knees began to buckle beneath her, and her vision was becoming cloudy. And her mind flashed back to her room before she left this morning the heavily perfumed smell that hung in her room, and something she missed this morning. Her window was opened and there was no sign of someone exiting the room through the window because there was a screen outside her window; who ever got in her room had to break into the house to get in the room. Also the perfumed smell wasn't noticeable unless you were in the room for too long, if the window had been left closed the smell would have been detectable as soon as the door been opened by Switzerland. The window had been left open to weaken the smell and make it virtually undetectable unless exposed to the smell for a long period. Liechtenstein didn't once leave her room until she was up and ready. Liechtenstein was poisoned. Intentionally.

At last, Liechtenstein's legs gave out and she could hardly focus on all the nations who were trying to help her. And finally, Liechtenstein let her vision cloud and her mind blur as unconsciousness took her over.

* * *

**Hey guys this is a multi-chapter update in honour of Canada Day! I'm part Canadian, so today is a great day. Also I might do a one shot in honour of American Independence Day, because I'm also part American and British. Also remember Liechtenstein's room smelling funny? Well here's something you need to know about the way I write stories, every detail has an importance to the story, unless the detail is there to throw you off! See you at the chapter and HAPPY CANADA DAY! Okay I'm done.**


	13. Good Girl

13

Good Girl

[Siberia's POV]

[Right after Liechtenstein loses consciousness]

Siberia smirked at the screen in front of her as she watched the poor girl collapse, "Good girl, we needed you quiet anyways". She watched the video feed as other nations rushed to help the young girl.

"Hm, she can't be much older than 38", Siberia mused out loud. There was a cold laugh from the chair behind her.

"How much do you want to bet 38 is still hiding thinking South is fine?"

"Oh, I'm not betting anything. We both know she's still hiding."

North Korea laughed again and turned his attention back to the video from the security cameras. The frantic movements of other nations, was extremely amusing to the insane nation. Siberia chuckled as she watched the younger man and muttered under her breath, "So immature".

North Korea heard Siberia, but brushed the comment off, thinking she was referring to one of the nations from the video.

North Korea turned to face and asked, "Why did we need her quiet again?"

"You saw how smart she was at the first meeting, she knows more than she does, she would figure out too much out too soon. And we won't want that, now would we?"

"No absolutely not."

Siberia stood up from her chair and stretched. North Korea shot her a look, "And where are you going?"

"I'm going to get ready, because unlike you I need to go somewhere important after this".

North Korea laughed remembering the woman's important engagement and pulled two bottles of hair dye out of a bag and tossed it to her, "In that case you will be needing these".

Siberia caught the bottles with ease, one bottle had dirty blonde hair dye, and the other had a dark brown hair dye. Siberia laughed and patted the head of the guard who was duct taped to a chair and gagged. She smiled menacingly and smiled, "Warning three will hit him right in the core and warning three starts now".

And with that said she threw a saucy wink towards North Korea and walked straight out the door, but not before knocking out that guard again.

The poor guy, it was only his first day on the job.

* * *

**Poor guard! What a horrible first day on the job! And poor little Liechtenstein! Oh no! Warning three has started, America better hide or run away. Also I got the idea for Liechtenstein's poisoning from Black Butler, yep I'm weird. Oh well, I can't that! Until the next time!**


	14. What Do You Mean!

14

What Do You Mean?!

[Switzerland's POV]

[Morning of the meeting in Moscow]

Switzerland was not a morning type, _at all_. And he hated rude awaking. Take this morning as an example; Switzerland woke to the sound of his phone ringing, he grumbled and said a few rude things until he saw the caller ID on the phone.

_Boss._

At that he answered the phone faster than the speed of light.

"Guten morgan."

"Good morning Vash. I hope I didn't wake you."

Switzerland blinked and held back a yawn, trying to sound wide awake, "Oh no, I was already awake".

"Good, now I have some bad news."

Switzerland blinked but his boss continued, "A fellow nation has died".

"I was told England was going to be alright".

"England is alright. You knew Ivan's younger sister, Natalia, yes?"

"Yes sir. Um, _knew?"_

"Yes, _knew_. Natalia's been murdered".

Switzerland's eyes widened then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But the only way she could have been murdered is if a another nation weakened her enough then attack her ruthlessly."

"Unless one of her siblings did it", his boss countered, "Some other's bosses and I spoke this morning and we have a hunch that a family member did it".

"Who do you think did it?"

"Someone you haven't seen since World War II, now go and wake up Lilliana and get ready, a jet is already at the airport for you".

Then his boss hung up, and Switzerland found himself pacing in the hallway. He sighed and opened Liechtenstein's door to find her already awake, he cleared his throat, "Get dressed, we will be eating on the way."

Liechtenstein nodded curtly and Switzerland closed the door, and when he closed the door, he smelt something really…_sweet_. Maybe Liechtenstein just used air freshener to get rid of the smell of the smoke. _That sounds about right._

And with that he went to change clothes.

**… [America's POV] …**

**… [Same time as Switzerland's boss calls] …**

"What do you mean?! You can't be serious!", America exclaimed into the phone.

"Don't worry, Alfred, he has always made threats like this but actually carried them out", his new boss reassured.

"Something tells me he will this time", America muttered.

"Oh, you're just paranoid!", His boss teased but then turned serious, "Now call Ivan and tell him you can't make that meeting".

"Yes sir".

"Good day Alfred".

"Good day sir", then America hung up. America sighed and shook his head. North Korea sent a threat to his boss saying he was going to bomb the west coast, America was worried considering Belarus was killed and England was attacked and nearly killed. He had all reasons to be worried.

America rubbed his forehead and dialed Russia's number on his phone.

"Yes America?" Russia's empty voice answered.

"Look, um, I can't make it to the meeting. It's just, you know I got a new boss and I have to-"

"Yes, I know America. Now goodbye".

"Wait! One more thing. I know you probably don't want to hear this but North Korea sent a threat to my boss stating he was going to bomb the west coast".

"Hm, well it seems to me, that he, at this point, is just trying to scare you, put you into extreme paranoia, that way he can attack you without you realizing, because you'd too focused on the west coast".

"You're probably right".

Then the Russia America knew came back, "I'm always right, after all, I understand North Korea best".

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I would have posted this yesterday but I got sick, I'm better now. Also tomorrow I will post a oneshot in honour of American Independence Day, it will called 'Happy Birthday Alfred'. Original title, right? So keep an eye out for that. One more thing there will NOT be an update for Darker Matters tomorrow because of the oneshot. So until next time lovelies!**


End file.
